


aiding and abetting

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Adam and Victoria aren't in this, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Some light romantic tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: “Everything’s in place,” Cain informs Aaron, hanging up on the phone. “We just need to sort ourselves some airtight alibis.” It hardly takes a second for the younger Dingle’s mind to present him with a solution. “Leave it with me.”Or, how Robert Sugden became involved in Adam Barton’s escape.





	aiding and abetting

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Aiding and Abetting' by Ziggy Marley & the Melody Makers

“Everything’s in place,” Cain informs Aaron, hanging up on the phone. “We just need to sort ourselves some airtight alibis.”

It hardly takes a second for the younger Dingle’s mind to present him with a solution.

“Leave it with me.”

:::::

  
Aaron fires off a text as soon as Cain leaves the garage. He doesn’t have to wait too long for a reply.

_Hey. You got a minute? Need a favour._

**_…_ **

**_Sure. What’s up?_ **

_Need to talk. Meet me at the garage._

**_Be right there._ **

It’s funny, but each time his phone alerts him to a new message from Robert, he feels a tiny shiver of excitement bubble up from deep, _deep_ within him. They haven’t been able to have a light, relatively-baggage free text exchange in months. It’s one of the perks of this new, slightly-tenuous friendship.

True to his word, Robert arrives five minutes later; tentatively limping his way through the garage door. Aaron stands to his side, leaning against a workbench.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Robert’s greeting is accompanied by a friendly smile — a regular staple of this new stage of their relationship. The sunlight streaming in through the garage’s dusty windows only serves to further soften his appearance, diluted sunbeams gently bouncing off his blonde hair and giving him the lightest of halos. Aaron blinks, momentarily reminded of their first couple of meetings years ago, in this same space. Back then, as they’d engaged in the first of many trysts, he’d never expected to see Robert Sugden gaze back at him with this kind of quiet softness. No. Back then he’d only seen his own naked _desire_ reflected back in those blue eyes.

“You texted?”

Robert’s question shakes him out of his self-imposed trip down memory lane.

“Uh yeah.” Aaron answers. “We need your help. Cain’s got a plan to break Adam out.”

He’s expecting an exclamation of, _“Aaron that’s mad.”_ Or _“You do remember you’re on license, right?”_ Instead what he gets is an immediate:

“What do you need me to do?”

Aaron isn’t quite sure what to do with that.

“Hang on,” he ventures. “Why aren’t you havin’ a go at me? _‘Aaron, that’s crazy! Aaron, why would you take such a risk?!’_ ”

Robert cracks a smile at Aaron’s impression of him.

“Because you’ve already made up your mind about this if you’re coming to _me_ for help.”

There’s a beat of silence that stretches between them, filled with a warm comfort that can only come from _years_ of familiarity. He tries not to think about that.

“What about all that grief I gave you about Andy?” Aaron doesn’t know why he’s making a case _against_ himself right now, only that he is.

“Exactly.” Robert’s smile is still there, and no less gentle. “I know it won’t work. Adam’s like a brother to you.”

It’s strange to hear all his arguments tumble from the older man’s mouth. Not that he’d expected much of a fight. He just hadn’t quite expected _this_ — immediate, unwavering support — either.

“So,” Robert continues, clearing his throat. “What’s Cain’s plan?”

Aaron tells him, omitting of course that Adam’s actually innocent. Though that doesn’t seem to be a major concern of Robert’s at all. In fact, a small part of Aaron almost suspects that Robert might know, if not already suspect, the truth. But that’s crazy, given the last couple of days _he’s_ had.  

“... And you just need someone to make sure you’re _both_ accounted for.”

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

He’d known he wouldn’t have even needed to ask; that Robert’s proclivity for schemes and criminal activity would kick in and do all the work for him. After all, this is the man who’d known to tape a kidnapping victim’s legs together _without_ having been told.

“Great. What did you and Cain have in mind?”

There it is again. A complete lack of judgment and reluctance. Nothing beyond just blanket acceptance.

“Dunno.” Aaron replies. He really hadn’t given much thought to this plan beyond asking and convincing Robert to be involved.

“Probably better if you don’t deviate from your usual schedules,” Robert says, his mind already leaping four steps ahead.

Aaron nods along slowly. “Not sure what Cain was plannin’, but I was gonna be at the scrapyard. Or out on collection or somethin’.”

As Robert turns the idea over in his head, Aaron realises there’s a snag in their plans. He winces and shakes his head. “But what about Jimmy? He might notice.”

Robert snorts at that. “Yeah, well, you’re not the only one losing a business partner soon. Jimmy’s barely shown his face at the yard all week. I might as well be running the business myself!”

Despite the reference to his best friend’s predicament, Aaron breaks into a smile at that. “Don’t even want to know what’s goin’ on with him. Did you see that ridiculous fur coat he’d been wearing?”

Robert barks out a laugh at that, his head tipping back and his eyes scrunching up. When he calms down a bit, he says, “You know, he named it.”

“What? You’re jokin’ me.” Aaron’s eyes are positively shining at this new revelation.

“No. I was about to enter the office a while back and I could hear him _talking_ to someone,” Robert’s face gets more animated as he recounts the incident. “But when I walked in, it was just him and the coat. And he was holding it close to his face like he was caressing it or somethin’.”

Robert shakes his head and continues, “Honestly, sometimes I think working with Nicola again would be better.”

Aaron chuckles at the idea just as his phone buzzes. And just like that, their easy camaraderie dissipates as fast as it had formed.

“I should let you get that,” Robert says, nodding at the phone in his hand, his energy fading back to his previous geniality. He doesn’t need to say Alex’s name for Aaron to know that he thinks it might be a text from him. And even as Aaron glances down to see who it’s from, he can’t seem to sense any real resentment or jealousy coming from his ex-husband’s direction. The lack of it is more distractingly noticeable than if it _had_ been there.

“It’s from Cain,” he says with a kind of breathless relief he isn’t expecting. “Wants to know how it’s coming along.”

“Tell him it’s all sorted and to give me a call,” Robert says, turning to leave.

“Give you a call?” Aaron echoes, pushing off against the table and standing on his feet. “What for?”

Robert slowly turns to face Aaron again, wincing as he does so, his right hand flying to his ribs instantly. “His plan could use a little work.”

Seeing Aaron’s slightly confused expression, he elaborates. “I have a few contacts who might be a little more helpful, and I think we should use them instead. At least then Adam will have a better chance at a new life.”

The younger Dingle finds that he doesn’t know what to say to that. But judging from the look in Robert’s eyes, he understands that.

“You know, he’s not just your best mate,” he explains quietly. “He’s Vic’s husband too.”

Instantly Aaron gets it. _He_ isn’t the only one Robert’s made a promise to be there for. So he just nods in response and lets Robert turn and walk out the door.

:::::

  
“We’re meeting Robert in the caf first thing tomorrow morning,” Cain mutters to him as he joins Aaron up at the bar later that evening.  

“You spoke to ‘im?” Aaron asks, still unable to believe the bizarre partnership that’s somehow formed in the matter of a few hours.

“Thought I’d see how he’s coping.” The older Dingle responds. “He _did_ get hit by a car.”

If someone didn’t know any better, they’d think Robert and Cain were old mates judging from the tone of his voice.

Undeterred, Aaron presses on, albeit in a quieter whisper. “And you don’t have a problem with it? Him helpin’ us?”

At his words, his uncle fixes him with one of his patented Cain Dingle staredowns. Aaron holds his own, secure in his memories of both mens’ interactions throughout the years. Cain searches Aaron’s face for a few seconds before finding what he’s searching for.

He looks away and takes a sip of his pint.

“There’s a lot Robert Sugden would do. But grassing _you_ up isn’t one of them.”

:::::

**_Got a second? Need to talk._ **

Liv’s there with him this time — he’s lounging about the Mill to calm his nerves — and she grimaces when she sees who’s on the other end of that message.

“What does _he_ want?”

For some reason, this raises Aaron’s hackles somewhat. He hasn’t really minded all the jibes Liv and his mum have been making at Robert lately. They _are_ only looking out for him. But knowing that all his interactions with his ex-husband right now are on account of Robert actually doing him and his best friend a massive favour, he feels less tolerant than usual.

“It’s about Vic,” Aaron snaps, his tone harder than he means. “Her husband, and _my best mate_ , is about to get sent down and he’s tryin’ to be there for her. You know, be a good brother.”

Liv’s expression becomes somewhat chastened and he finds he can’t really hold it against her. (Not that he ever has been able to.)

“Soz.” She mumbles, chewing her bottom lip and focusing her attention on the game in front of them.

“It’s no problem.” Aaron replies, brushing it off. “Should probably go handle this though.”

He gets off the couch, grabs his hoodie, and walks out the front door.

_Yeah. Where?_

:::::

  
They meet at the scrapyard, glancing around to make sure they’re truly alone. Robert walks up to the portacabin door, opening and looking inside. He steps in after checking the coast is clear. For a moment Aaron is transported back to the days of the affair, when they would rendezvous in the portacabin for lack of better opportunities to be alone, always unable to keep their arms off each other. But then he blinks and sees the Robert of Now, standing in front of him in the doorway, a few feet away, waiting for him to follow.

Once inside, Aaron shuts the door and turns to face Robert, who’s standing against his desk.

“Everything okay?”

Aaron is the first to break their silence.

“Sort of.” Robert replies. “Your alibi isn’t as good as we thought.”

“Whatcha mean?” Aaron asks.

“If you say you’re at the scrapyard they might start asking about specifics.”

“But that’s why _you’re_ there. _You’re_ my alibi.”

“Yeah, well I can’t be yours and Cain’s and _my_ alibi all at the same time now, can I?”

Robert’s voice takes on the smallest hint of snark.

“Why would _you_ need an alibi?”

“Adam’s my brother-in-law. If _you’re_ not the one helping him, _I’m_ the next suspect.”

Aaron considers it and realises that Robert does indeed have a point. It’s funny, _this_ is exactly why he’d come to him in the first place. Because he’d known that Robert would think of things like this.

“Then what do you propose?” Aaron asks.

Robert’s eyes twinkle as he proudly gives his answer. “You leave me a message.”

Aaron’s confusion must show on his face, because Robert quickly adds, “Not _while_ you’re actually breaking Adam out tomorrow. I mean, today. We record it so I can play it while I’m at work tomorrow.”

“Play it?” The younger man asks, slightly confused by this new detail.

In response, Robert fishes out a voice recorder from his pocket.

“We record a message from you on here now, and then tomorrow, I come here and call my mobile from the office phone and leave myself a voicemail from you. That way when the police ask to check, there really is one there.”

It’s a little complicated, but Aaron not only gets it, he finds himself questioning how it’s possible for Robert Sugden to just _know_ how to do this. It’s just like with Cain. Sometimes Aaron suspects that in another life, both men could have become fast friends. (Or at least partners in crime.) But he doesn’t say that, knowing that neither men would actually appreciate the comparison.

Robert hands him the small device and Aaron asks, “What do you want me to say?”

“I dunno. Anything. We just need some reason why you’d call _me_.”

He doesn’t need to say _your ex-husband_ for both of them to hear it.

Nodding slowly, Aaron floats an idea, “Maybe I can’t find an invoice?”

But Robert shakes his head. “No. It needs to be something... bigger.”

He hesitates before continuing, “Remember, we’re not supposed to be mates. That way they don’t suspect _us_ of working together.”

As he says it Aaron knows he’s thinking about Christmas day in that hospital room and how they’d promised they’d try and be friends and how Robert hasn’t faltered once with upholding his end of the bargain.

“Alright. Maybe a client’s kickin’ off or somethin’.” Aaron ventures.

“Or…” There’s a glint of excitement in Robert’s eyes. “D’you remember that time I wasn’t in office and there was some kind of emergency with the permits?”

“You mean, when you were out _sick_ ?” Aaron can’t help the slight teasing tone that creeps into his voice, knowing full well that if there’s one thing Robert Sugden abhors it’s being sick. (A close second is being _reminded_ of times when he was sick.)

Robert shoots him a look. “I told you I wasn't  _really_ sick. I just needed a little rest.”

And then, more grudgingly, “But yes. Like that. Remember how that client kept calling the office?”

“I was ready to do my head in,” Aaron agrees. He still remembers how he’d had to tamp down on his annoyance at the situation because his then-fiance was laid up in bed with a nasty bug and it really wasn’t _his_ fault that the client had mixed things up on their end and was too thick to get it through their skulls that the person they wanted to get through to was at home, sick.

“Yeah. Use _that_.” Robert suggests, the glint in his eyes turning into a full-on sparkle. “Just say what you would have wanted to say then.”

“But you were _sick_.” Aaron protests weakly. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“And you’re never going to see Adam again. And _that’s_ not right either.”

It’s a bit of a low blow playing that card, but Aaron knows what Robert’s doing. Nonetheless, he holds on to that flare of annoyance.   

“Alright.”

Taking the recorder from Robert, takes a deep breath, and switches it on.

“Hey. Some client keeps trying to call you. Can you just ring them back already?”

He switches it off and hands the recorder back to Robert. But the older man doesn’t take it.

“What?” Aaron asks, not sure what the big deal is.

“You’re supposed to be ready to do _my_ head in.” Robert points out.

That flare gets a little bit bigger. Aaron had forgotten how much of a perfectionist the man in front of him could be sometimes.

“Fine.” He hits play again. “Oi. Some Gareth bloke keeps calling the office about some kind of permit. Can you please deal with it? Some of us have a business to run.”

He clicks the recorder off and holds it out. Again, Robert doesn’t take it.

“What now?” Aaron asks, annoyance creeping into his voice. He’d thought that last one was perfect. He’d even remembered that stupid client’s name.

“Avoid any specifics. We don’t want them to have anything to be able to reference in their notes.”

“Anything else Mr. Director?” Aaron can’t help the sullenness in his voice.

“Yeah,” Robert replies, an odd tone in his voice. “We’ve just broken up. It would probably help if you remembered that.”

He nods at the recorder in Aaron’s hand, but it doesn’t hide his nervous gulp.

Aaron nods and looks down at the recorder. He once again thinks back to the hospital. To how he’d come in, ready to tell Robert he’d wanted to get back together, only to have the man he love _d_ tell him that he should be with the man he’s currently seeing — a man he isn’t sure how he feels about yet. Channeling that feeling once more, he hits the RECORD button. Only this time, he looks up at Robert, meeting his eyes as he does so.

“Some client is trying to get a hold of you.” He growls, thinking of stubborn men who aren’t willing to hear what he’s trying to tell them. “Sort it out. They’ve rung me 20 times and it’s doing my head in. _I’m not your flaming PA_.”

As soon as he hits stop, he can see Robert’s expression  _relax_.

“Nice touch with the ‘flaming PA’ bit,” Robert says after awkwardly clearing his throat. In another time, he’d have uttered those words in a more flirtatious tone.

“Thanks,” Aaron responds, smiling slightly as he continues to hold Robert’s gaze. “I was feeling a bit inspired.”

In another time, Aaron would have said _that_ flirtatiously too.

As Robert reaches out to take recorder from him, Aaron finds himself nervously swallowing.

“Yeah, well, Jimmy’s coat _is_ pretty unforgettable,” Robert deadpans before flashing Aaron a big grin.

This time it’s Aaron’s turn to burst into laughter. He feels the tension that was pooling low in his belly slowly ebb away.

When the laughter fades, Robert tucks the recorder back into his coat, their business complete.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then,” he says, clearly getting ready to leave. “Don’t forget to remind Cain to unlock his phone.”

Aaron nods, remembering Cain’s decision to have his alibi simply be that he was home watching a movie. Of course, Robert’s clever idea had been to actually download and watch it on his phone. ( _“That way you’ll have records to show if they decide to look at your location and downloads, which let’s face it, they will with_  your  _record_.”)

“Do you need the Wishing Well wifi password?” Aaron asks, slightly pleased at having remembered the tiny detail.

Robert shakes his head. “No. Cain’s phone’ll have it saved. Besides, I doubt it’s changed too much since I last got it.”

Aaron avoids yet another elephant in their new friendship ( _Christmas 2016_ ), choosing instead to joke, “Well, you know us Dingles.”

He’s rewarded with a chuckle from Robert for his efforts.

“Well, I’ve got to get going,” Robert says, taking a step back. “Told Vic I’d keep her company tonight.”

“Tell her I say hi,” Aaron responds as Robert moves past him and opens the door.

“Will do,” he answers with a friendly smile, before stepping out and closing it behind him.

Aaron lets out another breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

:::::

  
“Got any big plans for tomorrow?”

Aaron nearly jumps at Alex’s question. But judging from his boyfriend’s — Is that even what they are? — tone of voice, he’d meant it as a light conversation starter, not an inquiry into Aaron’s plans to break the law.

“No. You know, just some scrapyard business.” Then, remembering his alibi. “Got a few pickups and then some paperwork to take care of.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah.”

Aaron knows he should make a little more effort with his phone skills considering that Alex has made the effort to call him in the middle of yet another 18-hour shift for him, but phone conversations are really, _really_ not his thing.

That and he can’t seem to stop thinking about Adam and what they’re going to do. Up until this point he’s been sure, if not confident, about his desire to help his best friend. But now, lying on his bed, late at night, he can’t seem to shake the thousands of doubts buzzing around his brain.

 _What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work? What if_ he _gets caught as well?_

And deep under those, is question of what’s going to happen if all actually _does_ go to plan.

_Who’s he going to grab a drink with after work? Who’s going to make dumb jokes on long drives? Who’s going to give him a much-needed dose of outside perspective when it seems like all has gone to hell?_

“Right then.” A voice pipes up on the other end of the line, pulling him out of his thought spiral. “I guess I should get going then. Lives to save. Patients to take care off, and all…”

Aaron doesn’t even bother trying to argue. “Yeah. That’s probably best.”

“See you then.” Points to Alex for trying.

“See ya.”

He sighs and tosses and turns some more. He can’t even talk to Cain about it because the older man would either attempt to smack some sense into him, or worse, drop him completely, neither of which Aaron wants. What he does want is a chance to vent.

_Maybe we can try and appeal it, like Robert did. Might get his sentence reduced, and he can come home in a year or two._

He’s distracted by his phone’s buzzing.

**_All the best for the hearing tomorrow._ **

He smiles at the message. It’s classic Robert Sugden, managing to both wish him luck and reinforce their alibis. 

_Can’t go. Got a lot of work to do._

Aaron feels a small swell of pride as he holds up his end of the bargain.  

And then, because it’s that late hour at night where nothing feels real, and because sometimes Aaron Dingle just can’t seem to help himself, he types out: _Having a little trouble remembering we’re broken up?_

But then he erases it a few seconds later, deeming it too cruel a joke given recent events. Even _if_ Robert had made a similar one just earlier in the day.

Instead, he asks: _Is Vic going?_

**_Maybe. Not sure yet._ **

Aaron can’t help but smile at the awkward exchange — especially since even when though they were broken up last time they’d still messaged quite a bit. Sure, it may not have been messages back and forth, but at least they’d make an effort to text or message each other links or dumb videos or tag each other in funny memes on Facebook.

_Tell her to let me know if she is._

**_I will._ **

**_Night._ **

Night.

:::::

  
Next morning, Aaron’s walking towards the caf when he spots Robert outside, standing towards the side. He closes the distance and joins him. The move earns him a small smile for his efforts, but nothing as dazzling as the one in the garage the previous morning.

“Morning.”

Aaron just nods his greeting.

“Right. So Cain and I agreed that he would tuck his phone in between the couch cushions in there. I’ll grab it as soon as you leave,” Robert explains. “One of you just needs to give me a signal, like a nod or something, when you’re done.”

“Anythin’ else I need to know?” He doesn’t mean to be terse, but his stomach feels like it’s housing a million butterflies — and not in a good way.

“Well, I’ve mostly heard back from all my contacts, just waiting on the last one now.”

As Aaron nods his agreement again, Robert takes a second to study him, before asking, “Havin’ second thoughts?”

“What makes you say that?” The younger man asks, furtively glancing around in case Cain may hear.

“It’s alright to be nervous you know,” Robert says, reassuringly. “It’s those same nerves that’ll help keep you sharp and alert. Listen to them.”

He then trains his eyes on Aaron, takes a breath, and continues, “You know, I was terrified the entire time I was helping Andy. But he’s my brother and I could hardly let him suffer for something he didn’t do, could I?”

Aaron almost blurts out, “Yeah, well Adam didn’t either.” Instead, he studies Robert’s face and doesn’t find any trace of his knowing.

“I’m not having doubts,” Aaron replies, his resolve galvanized by the older man’s comment. There really _is_ no way he can let Adam suffer for another minute for a crime he did not commit.

“Good.” Robert says firmly. “Because neither am I.”

:::::

  
Cain is sat next to him, whispering a rundown of the day’s sequence of events. Only Aaron can’t quite focus on what the older man’s saying because Robert Sugden refuses to take his eyes off him. It’s like being in the center of a very intense spotlight — not that he minds. He finds that it’s smoothing away his nerves.

When it does fade away for a moment, Aaron looks up to see Robert’s attention now on Vic, as he no doubt answers her question. It’s at that exact moment he feels Cain move beside him, his hand brushing against his arm as it makes its way down towards the seat cushions to deposit the mobile phone. A second later, it’s complete and both Dingles are ready to leave.

Luckily that’s also when Robert refocuses his attention back on Aaron. The younger man gives him a nod as he also gets up and makes his exit first.  

If there's one thing he  _isn't_ nervous about, it's that Robert Sugden will do his job. 

:::::

  
He doesn’t quite know where to go following his chat with Moira two days later. So he goes to the one place he doesn’t expect anyone to be: the scrapyard.

Only when he opens the door to the portacabin, he finds Robert sat his desk with a sheaf of papers in front of him.

“Hey,” he says lamely. “Didn’t know you’d be in.”

Robert takes one look at his face and goes, “I can leave if you want.”

“No no. Don’t want to interrupt you,” Aaron demures, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

He doesn’t know why, but Robert’s being here isn’t actually all that bad. Not only is he a quiet, focused worker at the best of times, but he’s usually known when to give Aaron his space — something he’s clearly doing now.

Aaron clears his throat as he takes a seat at the other desk. “What you workin’ on?”

He’s both genuinely curious, and not particularly eager to get back to work following the conversation he’s had.

“Jimmy’s decided he doesn’t want to drive the truck anymore, so I need to hire a new driver,” Robert explains, sighing as he skims yet another resume. “What are _you_ doing here? Thought you’d give yourself a couple of days off.”

“Can’t,” Aaron replies, firing up the laptop in front of him while also attempting to pull a thick ledger out of a drawer. “Got to get this month’s accounts in order.”

“About that,” Robert starts, but he’s cut off by the younger man.

“These are all taken care of,” Aaron interrupts, his brow furrowing in confusion. He spots something on a page and looks up at Robert. “Did _you_ do this?”

“Can’t say you’re busy workin’ at the scrapyard if you don’t have anything to show for it,” the older man replies with a shrug.

Aaron’s speechless for a moment. “Yeah, but that was just an alibi.”

Robert shrugs again. “Consider it an early birthday present then.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows at this.

“What? You think I’d forget?” Robert shoots him a proud smile.

“No,” Aaron admits. “It’s just, _I_ kind of forgot. Haven’t really felt like celebratin’ this year.”

“That’s exactly _why_ you should,” Robert argues. At Aaron’s skeptical look he elaborates, “It’s a new year and you've _already_ had to say goodbye to your best mate, possibly forever. Don’t spend the rest of it denyin’ yourself any chances to be happy, because sooner or later somethin’ else awful’s gonna happen. So go celebrate your birthday, or you know, just go home and watch a movie. Just make sure you do somethin’.”

“Like watch _Hot Chicks on Mars_?” Aaron teases, surprising even himself with the joke.

A look of surprise flashes on Robert’s face before it’s replaced with a cocky grin. “Maybe. It _is_ Cain’s favourite movie.”

They both burst into smiles at that one — only Robert’s is a bit more of a smirk.

“Always suspected he had a secret alien fetish,” he adds.

Aaron chuckles, “You should have seen his face when they asked to see his phone.”

Robert lets out a laugh at that. “I said I would help, but I never said I wouldn’t have fun doing it.”

Aaron’s smile softens and his eyes crinkle.

“Thanks for that, by the way. You didn’t have to.”

Robert’s expression mirrors his.

“I know. But I wanted to.”

They sit there in companionable silence a few minutes longer before Aaron’s phone buzzes.

“It’s just Liv,” he explains. Once again he avoids mentioning Alex, and once again he notices that there really isn’t an inch of jealousy anywhere on Robert’s person. And for some reason that prickles. “She and Gerry want to go shopping for snacks for tomorrow. I swear they’re going to eat me out of a house.”

“Well then, you better go stop them, ” Robert responds, with what looks suspiciously like a fond expression on his face.

Aaron finally acquiesces, closing the ledger and the laptop and standing up. As he makes his way out the door he feels a surge of affection and gratitude for the blonde man, whose attention is back on the sheets of paper in front of him, his gaze scrutinizing each one.

He pauses in the doorway, looking back.

“I mean it Rob, thanks.”

The man in question looks up and just gives him another small smile.

“Don’t mention it.”

:::::

  
Aaron doesn't even need to check his phone when it buzzes at exactly 12:01AM. 

**_Happy birthday._ **

_Thanks._

_  
Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> As with my birthday fic, I'm very late in posting this one, but that's only because this wound up on the back burner while I was writing that and I wanted to rewrite the ending on this one. (Also, it's weird being reminded that Robert was in a car accident just a few weeks ago.) Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this and that everyone's voices are in character, and that it feels like these are missing scenes from the episode. 
> 
> If I got anything wrong in terms of continuity or the timeline, I apologise. If you have any thoughts, questions comments, or concerns, please drop me a line below, or leave me a message on Tumblr (rustandruin).
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank smittenwithsugden over on Tumblr, whose transcriptions are a literal godsend, especially when I don't want to go back and rewatch stuff.


End file.
